A Foreign Body
by Bob the Flying Monkey
Summary: This is a "My Immortal" mpreg spoof. When Draco finds out that he is pregnant, he starts to rethink his life. Harry is there for him, of course, while his so-called girlfriend Ebony continues to be a violent sociopath. But the guys soon discover, as male-pregnancy runs rampant through the halls of Hogwarts, that something more sinister is at play.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the notorious fanfic My Immortal, for which I am grateful._

**A/N: This is not an ordinary fanfic. If you were hoping for that, you have clicked on the wrong story. This fanfic is a fanfic of a fanfic, specifically the infamous fanfic known as "My Immortal" by Tara Gillespie. If you have never read it, feel free to read it first (you will have to look for it elsewhere, as it has been stripped from this site). However, if you do not wish to do such, don't. Be confused – you'll feel that way no matter the level of familiarity you have with Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. Should you choose to forgo the above option, you need to know that the new names given to the characters are not of my choosing. The inaccuracies to characters, histories, and the like are of Immortal descent (excluding Draco and Harry, who I have tweaked to my own likings). Ebony is not my OC, but Tara's, and everything that comes out of her mouth (diction as well as emotion-wise) is in line with her personality as I interpret it from "My Immortal". And the male-pregnancy part of the show is entirely the fault of Cindermist, who just had to make me read a Transformers mpreg despite my better judgment. I have always been amused by mpreg, but never had chance to write it. Well, here it goes.**

* * *

Draco slinked into the Slytherin common room. It was well past midnight, but he knew Harry (also known as Vampire amongst their gothic band) would be up. He seldom slept anymore. The fire crackled as if protesting its stone enclosure. Its flames cast shadows onto the wall, a moving picture of familiar furniture that had gotten to know the wizard all too well. It would have shivered and swore it could still feel the imprints of his knees and palms were it unfortunate enough to be enchanted. Thankfully, however, it was a simple couch, albeit unnaturally comfortable.

Draco's focus tonight was on the high-backed chair positioned adjacent to the love seat. As he approached, he felt a trembling in his abdomen he wished was just nerves. Harry was curled up exactly where he was expected to be. He looked up at Draco with resigned attention. "Hello."

"Hey," he replied. Taking a seat on the sofa, he folded his hands in his lap, unfolded them and twiddled his thumbs, crossed his arms around his chest, uncrossed them and hugged his waist.

Harry slipped out of the chair in favor of the cushion next to Draco. Taking his hands, he asked with concerned eyes, "What's wrong?"

Draco glanced around the room, making sure they were alone. Then he sighed and explained, "I think I'm pregnant."

Harry gasped. "What? But you can't be – you're a boy."

"I know," Draco exclaimed, trembling as he fought back tears. Inhaling deeply, he continued. "What's weirder is that I've only slept with Ebony. I don't know if maybe I was raped in my sleep or if some asshole is playing a really shitty joke on me."

"How do you know you're pregnant?"

He met Harry's eyes for the first time. "Well, at first I thought it was worms. So I went to Professor Snape and got a potion to rid myself of them. But that was three days ago, and it didn't work. Then I heard some fifth years prattling on about how great motherhood will be. So after classes today, I went to the library and looked up the spell to see if I was. It said I was definitely pregnant."

"Maybe it's wrong. Maybe it only works on girls, and on guys it always claims they're pregnant."

Draco shook his head. "I don't know. But I'm really scared. I mean, Ebony will call me a cheater for sure. No way she'll hear my side of the story."

Harry inhaled sharply. "I would hold off on telling her until you're sure."

"What, you mean like when I'm showing?! When it's wiggling around inside of me?"

Harry shrugged, falling silent for a moment. The gravity of the situation was more than either of them had expected to deal with at this age. Even Harry, who had spent his whole life with the burden of Voldemort looming over him, was not equipped to handle such a travesty.

When he could offer no other advice, he wrapped his arms around Draco and held him, allowing him to rest his head on his chest. "It's going to be alright, Draco. We'll go see Madam Pomfrey in the morning."

Draco nuzzled his chest, always feeling secure in Harry's embrace. "Thank you, Harry. You have always been good to me. Why did I ever let you go?"

Harry chuckled mirthlessly. But as he stroked the blonde's back, he had to wonder that himself.

* * *

While everyone else was at breakfast, the pair of boys made their way to the infirmary. It was to be a discrete operation – get in, take care of business, and get out before anyone noticed. And so far, it was going well. No one was in the hospital wing today, leaving the attention of Madam Pomfrey to Draco alone.

"What seems to be the problem this time, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco scowled. He always hated working with this cow. She never took him seriously.

Harry cleared his throat. "Draco's afraid he may have caught something. His stomach feels weird."

"It's not my stomach," he grumbled, "It's behind my stomach."

"I'll be the judge of that. Lay down on the cot, please." Draco did as he was told, comforted by the presence of his best friend, who stood loyally by his side. The witch muttered an incantation, waving her wand like a scanner over the boy's abdomen. Beneath her hands, his entire torso glowed yellow, too bright for either of the wizards to watch. But Pomfrey was an expert and had been doing this a long time.

Harry shielded his eyes against the rays, watching Madam Pomfrey's face closely. She released a soft gasp, eyes widening despite the light. "Madam Pomfrey, what is it?"

"In all my years as a healer, I've never seen something like this."

Draco moaned, and the woman jumped. "Are you in pain?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Just give it to me straight. What's wrong with me?"

"You're… you're…"

Harry forced himself to look into the bright light. But when he did, his fears were confirmed. "You're pregnant."

Draco lurched up, but as soon as he did, the spell melted away. He felt his stomach, which was already beginning to pooch. "How long?"

"Two months," she said softly, "Maybe three."

"Ugh!" Draco flopped back onto the cot. "Ebony's definitely the only person I was screwing. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

The healer was suspiciously quiet, but they all knew her opinion of Draco.

"Is there anything you can do?" Draco asked, desperate, pleading.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "I did not know this could happen. How can I rectify it?"

"Well, can you remove it?"

Harry gasped. "Draco! Do you really want an abortion?"

"Well, you try having a thing growing inside of you that you didn't want. Then you can scold me about it."

"It's irrelevant," Madam Pomfrey cut in, "I don't know where it is in you – how it got there or how it will get out. I cannot operate on you without significant risk to your life."

"I don't care what the risk is! Get it out of me!"

The women's gaze steeled. "Let me be perfectly clear, Mr. Malfoy. If you have that surgery, you _will_ die. There is no precedent for it, and no doctor trained to perform such a task, far less myself. I cannot and will not operate on you. Good luck finding anyone who will." She left them.

Draco grabbed his face and groaned. "Harry! What is happening to me?"

"I don't know, Draco," he replied, tugging at his arms gently. Draco lowered his hands, and Harry continued. "I may not be able to stop this from happening, but I swear I will be here for you every step of the way."

* * *

When they went to their last class of the day, Ebony was waiting for them in ambush. "Where the f*** have you been?! You didn't show up to breakfast, lunch, or dinner!"

The truth was, Draco and Harry had gone back to their dormitory and hidden in their room through lunch. And dinner had yet to occur, but both of them knew better than to correct Ebony. "I was feeling sick," Harry volunteered, "And Draco was keeping me company."

"Vampire Potter, you motherf***er! Are you trying to steal my boyfriend again?" Even though no one else called him Vampire outside of rehearsals, Ebony was very insistent that he not go by his "Muggle name," and only ever called him Vampire. Only she and Draco were allowed to keep their given names, which always made Harry bristle with anger.

"You have nothing to worry about, Ebony," Harry said, "Draco is all yours. Besides, I'm with Ginny now."

Ebony regarded him with mild distrust, but seemed to believe him. Good. Let her.

The class went over as expected: Ebony made a fool of herself, cursing and flipping people off. The teacher did nothing except rebuke her and take at least 50 points from Slytherin. No way were they winning the House Cup this year. Harry resented her, both for her inability to function like a normal human being and for her crippling hold on Draco's heart. He never understood why Malfoy gave her the time of day. They couldn't even be sure she was a pure blood, since no one had ever heard of the Ways. But Draco knew Harry's background, and even though they remained friends, he would never consent to anything more than a harmless fling.

Thoughts swirled around the Boy Who Lived, submerged in his fantasies. He walked behind Draco and Ebony, cursing the ground she trampled. How he had ever liked her, he didn't know. They'd shared that one mistake together – that single affair when they both thought Draco was dead. It had been wrong. He hated it, that he had let her take control like that. But it was just once, and as sure as he lived, he knew it would never happen again. He had felt sick to his stomach the whole week after, like something had died inside of him and was rotting. But when they found out that Draco was alive – he couldn't think about that. There had been so much guilt mixed into the relief. From that day on, he knew he would stop at nothing to get Draco back.

"Okay, Vampire," Ebony said as they arrived at the Slytherin common room. "You go on and do whatever. Draco and I are going to do it for a while."

He flinched. Draco looked at him with pitiful eyes that let him know that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. _Fight her, you coward!_ Harry screamed in his head. But he knew it was a fool's wish.

"Actually, Ebony," Draco said, surprising everyone, "Harry and I have a huge project for Potions that we have to work on."

"WTF, Draco?! Why don't you love me anymore?"

"Ebony, it's not like that. We really do need to do this, or we'll fail the class and flunk out of school," Draco explained.

Ebony was ticked. Her discolored eyes blazed with a fury that could have melted the layers of foundation off her face. "Fine," she said at last, "But when I see you tonight after dinner, you better be ready to get busy." With that, she turned and stomped up the stairs to her dormitory.

Once she was out of earshot, Harry asked, "What's the plan?"

"I don't know," Draco replied, trying to look strong despite his fragile state of mind. "I just know I don't want to be around her right now."

"We could take a trip to the Astronomy tower. No one should be up there this time of day."

Draco nodded, following his best friend there.

* * *

Harry and Draco sat behind the battlements, watching the sun set.

"You really think I'll be alright?" Draco asked, referring to the hour they'd spent consoling him.

Harry nodded. "Whatever this is, we'll get through it together. I know you're worried about Ebony disowning you, but if she's really the girl for you, she'll be able to come to terms with it."

Draco stared out across the Forbidden Forest. "Ebony's a bitch."

The proclamation shocked Harry. He had never heard his mate say such a thing about her with so calm a tone. Usually when he insulted her, it was to her face during one of their constant fights. But now, as they sat here with nature's serenity around them, for the first time Harry believed Draco's words came from the heart.

"I just can't trust her to be rational about anything," he continued. "I mean, I know I'm not the poster-boy for levelheadedness. That's you." Harry chuckled. "And I know you don't like her much." Harry opened his mouth, but Draco cut him off, "Don't try to argue. You may hide your feelings from everyone else, but you don't fool me."

"She's just… not who I imagined you with."

"Who did you imagine me with?"

Harry blushed at the question. Of course he had an answer, but he couldn't give it to Draco. Not now.

Fortunately, he didn't have to. "I don't know why I've stayed with her so long. Maybe it's because I like a girl who can hold her own against me. But Ebony's out of control. She's always on some rampage or another, and she _never stops crying._ I swear, all of my pillows are stained in mascara from her tears."

Harry laughed at Draco's depiction. Inwardly, he wished away the necessity for the joke. _If you had dumped Ebony a long time ago,_ he thought, _it wouldn't be a problem._ "Well, maybe the best thing to do _is_ to dump her. Maybe this baby is a wake-up call. She's not right for you, and you shouldn't put up with her controlling your life."

Draco met his eyes, giving him a pleased smile. "Preach it, Potter."

Harry grinned softly, averting his eyes to the doodles he had made in the dust.

Draco's hand moved to his stomach, and a shiver ran up his spine. "I just feel emasculated, you know? Like I'm less of a man because there's something inside of me. It's unnatural, that I should have to carry a child like a woman."

"What would make you feel more like a man?" Harry asked.

Draco laughed to himself, shaking his head. "No."

"What?"

"I said no, Harry."

"Aw, c'mon," the raven-haired boy insisted. "I won't judge you." Strategically, he put his hand on top of Draco's, which snapped his up and held it more firmly.

"Well, if I were to be in control – like, topping control."

Harry paled at the thought. He stared at their hands dejectedly. "Ebony would be okay with that, I suppose."

Suddenly, Draco's fingers were under Harry's chin, lifting it up so that he'd meet his eyes. With a mischievous smirk, he said, "And why would you assume I wanted Ebony?" Harry tried to turn his head away, but Draco held him firmly. "What's that, Harry? It sounds like you're embarrassed."

"Draco," Harry cautioned, "We've been down this road before."

Draco released him immediately. "I suppose I should have realized you didn't love me anymore. I thought I'd seen the signs, but I guess I misread them." He stood abruptly, his pride hurt almost as much as his heart. "I'm sorry I came onto you. I won't do it again."

_Idiot!_ Harry practically screamed at himself, _Don't let him get away!_ "Draco, wait." The blonde remained still, his back to the other. Making a decision, Harry stood and took hold of Draco's hand, caressing it with his fingers and lips.

Draco turned sharply to look at him. "Are you sure? I don't want you to do something just to pacify me. I may be pregnant, but that doesn't give me special privileges."

"Draco," Harry said softly, "Do you love me?"

"Of course." Looking into his eyes, Harry believed him, trusted him to be true to his word.

"Then I am sure. Come with me." He led him down the first flight of stairs, over to an alcove very few people knew about. They sat down on the ground together. "Now show me that you love me."

And then they HAD SEX.


End file.
